Karma Killer...
by Darksquall
Summary: Another songfic, I'm getting quicker.... Any tips?


Karma Killer.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Square owns the characters, Robbie owns the song. They're both excellent, this story ain't so please don't sue me :-) Bacardi is a trademark and it's not mine either. It's just a damn fine drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Karma Killer.  
  
"Seifer Almasy. Fallen Knight with broken dreams."   
  
That's what they'd put on his tombstone. Well, that is if anyone had the heart to bury him. He lifted his head to look for the latest bottle. His hand scrambled around in the darkness trying to find the neck of the cheap bottle of liquor that he had purchased last night. The nagging ache in his head was already present and he wished to banish it once again.   
  
He found it at last and lifted it up to his parched lips.   
  
To his disgust it was empty. He shoved it in his coat pocket and managed to find his feet.   
  
The stars shone brightly above his head as he stumbled along the back alley behind a Balamb pub. The stench of rotten garbage punctuated the air.  
  
He suddenly heard a voice whisper: "You've been naughty, very, very naughty....." He recognised it after a few seconds of contemplation. It slowly dawned on his alcohol dulled brain that it was Matron Edea's.   
  
He began to run, feeling very alone and very much in danger. He rounded a corner only to see Squall Leonhart walking towards him.  
  
"Are you cut up?" He asked with that familiar scowl on his face. "Or do you easily forget?"  
  
Seifer turned turned and immediately slammed into Zell Dincht who spat: "Are you still around? Why haven't you managed to die yet?"  
  
Quistis stepped up and pulled the empty bottle out of his pocket. "You could prop up the bar in hell." She sneered.   
  
He began to run, hearing someone following. He glanced back to see Squall Leonhart giving chase.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was eating tarmac. Squall Leonhart had tackled him and now threw him onto his back. He stood and placed one black booted foot on his chest. "How do you sleep? You've never loved! Why was I never good enough?"   
  
Seifer threw him off and resumed his running.   
  
Squall shouted after him, " You thought you'd leave me falling forever!"   
  
Seifer blinked away tears. He wondered if they knew how much they were hurting him. He looked up with just enough time to stop himself from running into Rinoa. She spoke just above a whisper. "Karma Killer."  
  
He swallowed loudly.  
  
"Needless to say," She continued. "I guess you know I hate you."  
  
Zell suddenly appeared beside her. "You're so full sin, even the Devil rates you."   
  
Quistis pushed him to the ground. He fell to his knees as she cried: "I hope you choke on your Bacardi and coke."  
  
Squall pushed him against the wall, that almost silent voice cutting through him like a knife "How do you breathe? Why don't you cry?"  
  
Unable to remain silent anymore Seifer shouted back, "How come you never asked me why?"  
  
"You're not a man." The lion replied.   
  
Irvine loaded his shotgun loudly, "Stand and deliver."  
  
The messenger girl was behind him and she said, "Karma Killer."  
  
"How do you sleep?" The instructor asked.   
  
"You've never loved." The chickenwuss spoke up.   
  
"Why was I never good enough?" Rinoa pleaded with her eyes but spoke the words in a cold and unfeeling tone. "You thought you'd leave me falling forever."  
  
They began to crowd in around him chanting as one; "Karma Killer, Karma Killer, Karma Killer, Karma Killer............"  
  
He fell to his knees, "No No No, No No No, No No No No. No No No, No No No, No No No No." He cried as he threw his hands over his head.   
  
Someone threw the bottle down and it smashed, a tiny shard flew up and cut his cheek. An unidentified voice growled, "I hope you choke on your Bacardi and Coke."  
  
He looked up, Quistis showed him her instructors license which she had once lost because of him. "Look what you didn't take from me!" She then turned and left with Selphie and Irvine.  
  
Zell put his hand over his heart to signify his pride and honour. "Look what you didn't take from me!" He went after them.   
  
Squall and Rinoa embraced whispering as one, "look what you didn't take from me, look what you didn't take from me." Rinoa walked after her new friends.   
  
"No No No, No No No, No No No No. No No No, No No No, No No No No." Seifer began to scream again as Squall bent down and whispered with ultimate tenderness into his ear.  
  
"I don't need to take revenge, 'cos they're coming to get you. There's no hope for you my friend, 'cos they're coming to get you." Seifer suddenly stood and ran. As he got further away, he could hear the lion repeating. "Karma Killer, Karma Killer, Karma Killer, Karma Killer, Karma Killer, Karma Killer..........................." The final time he spoke the voice became one long gut wrenching cry.   
  
He heard the dogs behind him, and he closed his eyes so he couldn't see them. He ran faster and faster and as he tripped he realised the barking was in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Cerberus before him, at the gates of hell.................  
  
He gasped and sat up.   
  
And woke up.   
  
He touched his free hand to his cheek where the shard had struck him, realising it was bleeding even now. He made as if to take a drink...  
  
Bue first he looked at the bottle in his hand and threw it away from himself realising it was Bacardi.   
  
"You know Seifer, that's a waste of a good drink." He looked up and his mouth dropped open. If it had been a cartoon his jaw would have been on the floor. "I'm not here for revenge Seifer. I've just come to tell you you're needed."   
  
"You...."  
  
"No matter what they all say, we miss you. I miss you."   
  
"I can't believe that you came, that you found me."  
  
"What do you say? Come back to Garden with me?" A smile. A hand offered. "Come on, I need you, no others like us to fight against."  
  
That old smirk formed on Seifer's lips but soon turned to a grin as he took the hand.   
  
"Sure Squall."  
  
  
Authors notes.   
  
Bloody hell, I've done two songfics in two days, not bad going ey? Esp considering I've been doing homework, my part-time job and looking for new employment all at the same time. God I need sleep. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm always looking for tips on writing. This one's different to the first one cuz I was half asleep when I got the idea for it and I was in that state where you're not quite dreaming but not quite not dreaming either and I could see Seifer running down this dark alley away from Squall...... And I was still listening to the RW album..... Go fig... I was gonna leave him at the gates of hell but in the end I felt that sorry for Seifer I just couldn't. I think my opinions on him have really changed recently through all your works. You out there who write such wonderful fanfics.... Wish I was as good as you lot. Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep now, seeing as it's 3 am as I write this and I've gotta be up in 4 hours to go back to work. Love peace happines........whatever, wishing you good writing. The Darksquall, AKA Nikki Wilcox. ^_\^ 


End file.
